itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Ponderosa
Bill Ponderosa is Maureen Ponderosa's brother, and went to with the Gang. Physical Appearance Bill was apparently very fit in high school but has since put on weight. Personality Bill has a highly addictive personality, frequently using alcohol and even drugs like "bath salts", and being very sexually active, having another mistress besides Dee, and lying to women that he had a vasectomy to avoid wearing condoms. Early Life His sister is Maureen Ponderosa. Dennis was briefly the brother-in-law of Bill. Sweet Dee had a crush on Bill in high school. His sister Maureen dated Dee's twin brother Dennis in High School and recently married him and divorced him soon after. Maureen and Bill's father committed suicide by car exhaust one year before the Season 6. (Mac Fights Gay Marriage) He has a wife named Jane. Her first name is given in the credits for Dennis Gets Divorced. He also had a son and daughter which Dee unintentionally helps him kidnap. His wife implied that Bill frequently pays women for sex. (Dennis Gets Divorced) Season Six Dee reunites with Bill and starts sleeping with him, until he has her help kidnap his children and eventually ends in his divorce from his wife.(Mac Fights Gay Marriage, Dennis Gets Divorced) When Mac, Charlie, and Dennis question him to try to figure out if he could be the father of Dee's baby, he tells them that he has had a vasectomy... and then immediately admits that that's a lie he tells women to avoid having to wear a condom. He says he is still with his wife, and has undergone counseling for sex addiction. He's apparently replaced that with other addictions, however: he has brought a sizable bag of coke to the party, which he shares with other guests at the impromptu "party" that Mac, Charlie, and Dennis is throwing to gather together the possible fathers of Dee's baby, and by the end of the party he is quite wired. ("Dee Gives Birth") Season Eight He attends Maureen's wedding, which Frank also attends as Bill's AA sponsor. However, Frank is hardly the model of a good AA sponsor, and he encourages Bill to do as many drugs as he wants at the wedding. Bill eventually spikes the punchbowl at the wedding (which is full of milk) with "bath salts", which leads to the zombie-like violent behavior that leads the wedding to descend into chaos. Season Nine Trivia * Whenever Sweet Dee thinks about or sees Bill, she uncontrollably gags. * Apparently, one of the conditions for Bill to be able to see his kids after wife left him was for him to went thru the Alcoholic Anonymous therapy. But with the sponsor like he'll never quite change his lifestyle. * Bill and Frank became all buddy-buddy after the events of "Dee Gives Birth" (thanks for the drugs Bill bring onto the party). Notes *Brings cocaine to Mac and Charlie's party which he kindly shares. As Bill gets stoned and arrives to the hospital with the other potential dads, he says he will "blow his brains out" if he is the father of Dee's baby. Appearances * : Mac Fights Gay Marriage, Dennis Gets Divorced, Dee Gives Birth * : The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre * : The Gang Squashes Their Beefs Quotes Relationships * Has a wife and kids. * Has had affairs with Sweet Dee and at least one other woman. Bangs * * Jane Ponderosa (wife) * Unnamed mistress See Also * Maureen Ponderosa * Dee's cars Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Season 8 characters